


Super Sleuths

by anthean



Series: bureaucratic nightmares [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: ...or ARE THEY, Alternate Universe, Epistolary, M/M, POV Outsider, Supply Officer!Eli AU, art gallery dates, extremely amateur detective work, just extremely silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean
Summary: Eli's underlings ship it. Eli just wants to know if he and Thrawn are going steady.--Takes place in 13th_blackbird'sbureaucratic nightmaresAU, in which "Eli Vanto became a Supply Officer and shot right to the top of operations for Imperial Star Destroyer supply in and around Coruscant, and Grand Admiral Thrawn became the same scheming bastard we all know and love." Definitely won't make sense unless you read the other installments first.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: bureaucratic nightmares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Super Sleuths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/gifts).



> MANY THANK to 13th_blackbird for letting me play in this AU; I hope this lives up to the high standard of absurdity you have set for this 'verse.
> 
> And if you haven't read the [bureaucratic nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417723) AU, RUN DON'T WALK. I'll wait.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

Hey Mupp, hey Rosa!

Guess who had a HOT DATE at the Coruscant Gallery of Art last night??

Peri

ENCRYPTED

>>From: m.magruf-private

>>To: p.anatinu-private, r.pardus-private

Uh, you? Is this a trick question?

Mupp

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

Haha no, it was Commander Vanto! He was there with that alien GA with the unpronounceable name. They looked very cozy ;)

Peri

ENCRYPTED

>>From: m.magruf-private

>>To: p.anatinu-private, r.pardus-private

Wow, Peri, stalking our boss?

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

It wasn’t STALKING, it’s not like I followed him there! And come on, you’re just as curious about Vanto’s mysterious paramour as I am. Tall, sexy, alien admiral falls in love with humble yet brilliant supply officer? PEAK ROMANCE.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: m.magruf-private

>>To: p.anatinu-private, r.pardus-private

Except I’m telling you, Vanto’s ISB, and Admiral Thrawn probably is too. Why else would Vanto always handle Thrawn’s supply requests himself? And there was that whole thing with Lt. Mynder, AND they always have really long meetings whenever the Chimaera’s docked at Imp Central. Probably plotting their next sting operation.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

Counterpoint: they were standing v e r y close together at the gallery last night! And Thrawn got Vanto a glass of sparkling, like HE was the commander and VANTO was the admiral! AND AND they looked super awkward when I said hello. Caught in the act!!

ENCRYPTED

>>From: m.magruf-private

>>To: p.anatinu-private, r.pardus-private

Peri! You’re going to get sent to prison and I’m not going to bail you out!

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

WORTH IT. Those two are f u c k i n g and one day you’re going to realize I’m right.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: r.pardus-private 

>>To: p.anatinu-private, m.magruf-private

Hello laserbrains,

You’re both right: they’re ISB AND they’re dating. Mystery solved.

Rosa

* * *

ENCRYPTED

>>From: e.vanto-private

>>To: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

Thanks for last night, and sorry about Peri. She’s...overenthusiastic.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

>>To: e.vanto-private

Thank you as well.

There is no need to apologize. Her interruption was inconsequential and did not disrupt the evening.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: e.vanto-private

>>To: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

At least she’s not as bad as Yanis from Accounts Payable. She keeps trying to set me up with her grandsons, and then five minutes later tells me to be careful because men are only ever after one thing.

Speaking of, my back is still sore from last night, and I blame you.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

>>To: e.vanto-private

Are you inclined to accept Yanis’s offer of grandsons?

Interesting; I awoke feeling refreshed and relaxed.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: e.vanto-private

>>To: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

Of course _you_ felt relaxed, I was the one doing all the work.

And no, no grandsons. I know it’s early days and we haven’t really talked about it, but, well. I consider myself spoken for. If that’s okay with you.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

>>To: e.vanto-private

I am honored, and honored to consider myself spoken for as well.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: e.vanto-private

>>To: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

Ok, good. Great! I’m really glad.

This doesn’t mean that I’ll come work with you. I’m still not looking for a new job.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: mitth.raw.nuruodo-private

>>To: e.vanto-private

I am happy to wait.

* * *

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

DID YOU SEE Commander Vanto today? Grinning EAR TO EAR.

THEY’RE DATING.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: m.magruf-private

>>To: p.anatinu-private, r.pardus-private

...okay, you may be right.

ENCRYPTED

>>From: p.anatinu-private

>>To: m.magruf-private, r.pardus-private

VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
